


After Death Comes New Love

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Harry dies after defeating Voldemort, and the Deathly Hallows find new homes.





	After Death Comes New Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly on Dreamwidth, prompt "Harry Potter; Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood; Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone, Invisibility Cloak".

**Elder Wand**  
  
Ginny Weasley sends off a stunner as soon as she sees one of the Lestrange brothers curse Harry following Voldemort’s death.  
  
It’s too late for Harry – he had been hurt killing Voldemort, and the protection left by the prophecy that Ron tells her about later died with Voldemort. He could be killed by anyone, and so he was.  
  
Ron later tells her about the Deathly Hallows, and how Dumbledore’s wand which she now holds is one, and then he tells her to not tell anyone else she is its master, because they’ll try and kill her to take it.  
  
She clutches it in her fist and nods. Harry would have fought with it, would have joined the Aurors, but she is not Harry and he’s dead anyways. She’s tired of fighting, she’s been fighting this war since she was eleven and stumbled across a Horcrux (another thing Ron explains in whispered conversations, and isn’t that a sign of how things have changed).  
  
She doesn’t tell anyone, though she notices Luna give her a sad look when she sees the wand in her hand.  
  
But then Luna just smiles and says that she’s glad not all of Harry died with him.  
  
  
**Invisibility Cloak**  
  
Harry never had a will, and the ministry takes that as freedom to take whatever they want from his belongings.  
  
George comes in one night, holding a old bag in one hand, that he opens to reveal Harry’s belongings.  
  
“I could only get the ones the ministry wouldn’t notice, but none of us would have wanted his money anyways,” he says. “I just wouldn’t – I couldn’t – well, you know. None of us should have to mourn without our loved one’s belongings.”  
  
They divide them up that night, Ron and Hermione, Neville, Luna, and her. They offer George whatever he wants, but he just shakes his head and leaves. Neville takes his album, and none of them remark that Neville is the one who understands how precious those were. Ron and Hermione take the Marauder’s Map (“If we have children, you better not give that to them, Ron.” “But Hermione, what if they need to get past a three headed dog without getting caught by McGonagall?” “No.”)  
  
Luna and her are the last ones there, when Luna spots a cloak stuffed in the bottom of the bag.  
  
“You should take this,” she says, holding it out. “It belongs with your wand.”  
  
  
**Resurrection Stone**  
  
Five years later, Ginny assumes she should have worried that Luna had known about the wand and the cloak, but she hadn’t.  
  
Luna had shrugged. “If somebody has to have them, it might was well be you. And they’re better than the stone.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because they won’t make you waste away talking to George’s image,” Luna had answered. “I don’t want to lose you, too.”  
  
They had fallen in love slowly after that, and Ginny rarely thought about the stone.  
  
“Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we had tried to find the stone?” Ginny asks one day.  
  
“No,” Luna answers. “This is good for me. Do you want to find it?”  
  
Ginny stares at the sky. “No, you’re right, this is good. We’ll get to talk to them again one day, and we can wait until then to talk to them.”  
  
Luna leans over and kisses her. “I’m sure they’ll have stories to tell us by then, and we’ll have plenty to tell them ourselves. Like how Teddy decided to appoint his own godmother, so that he would have somebody to get presents from.”  
  
“As if he wouldn’t have grown up spoiled anyways.” She kisses Luna back.


End file.
